l'Academy Butler
by Malyam
Summary: Lorsqu'elles ratent leur brevet, Séraphine et Audrey sont envoyées dans le lycée le plus bizarre de France : Les adultes, les enfants, tous sont étranges. Mais leurs visages sont trés familiers aux deux collégienne. /Personnages OC/.
1. La mention LS

**Hi minna !**

**C'est ma premiére fanfiction alors soyez indulgent, s'il vous plait !**

**Fanfiction Black Butler ( meilleur manga de l'univers, perso)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'était un jour de Juillet, le tout dernier matin de cours pour les troisième du collège Ayvres.

Séraphine poussa quelques élèves ( pour ne pas dire qu'elle les envoya valser contre le mur ). Pour accéder au tableau d'affichage.

Sur trois feuilles de format paysage étaient marqués tous les noms des élèves de troisièmes 1, 2 et 3. A coté de leur nom, chaque élèves pouvait voir si oui ou non ils avaient obtenu son brevet, et si oui avec quelle mention.

Séraphine n'eut pas à chercher trop longtemps. Son nom était en haut de la colonne du milieu : Séraphine Katô.

Ses yeux passèrent à côté, là où son « sort » se décidait. Elle retint son souffle…Et le relâcha aussitôt. Elle réexamina la ligne, sûre de s'être trompée. Mais pas moyen : sur la ligne n°1, sous le mot « Reçu ? », il y avait marqué non.

NON, plutôt. En majuscule. Comme si la proviseur, armée d'une règle, s'était trouvée là, à hurler « VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAAAAAAAAS ! »

Elle poussa un hoquet de stupeur. Elle avait pourtant écouté et révisé chaque leçon jusqu'à avoir des migraines ! Des bonnes notes arrivaient en rafale chez elle, et elle n'avait quasiment jamais de not en dessous de la moyenne !

_Fuck.

Séraphine se retourna précipitamment. Occupée qu'elle était par ce « NON » gravé sur le papier, elle n'avait pas entendu Audrey, une très bonne amie à elle, arriver.

_Toi non plus tu l'as pas eu ?, s'enquit-elle en voyant les yeux embués de son amie.

Séraphine acquiesça en essuyant ses larmes qu'elle n'avait même pas senti couler sur ses joues.

_Bof, tu sais quoi ? Au pire, on s'en fout.

Séraphine eut un instant d'hésitation face à l'air blasé d'Audrey

_Ben oui, Séra !, la motiva t-elle. On va redoubler l'année aura l'air encore plus facile et on va le décrocher « easy money », notre brevet !, sourit Audrey d'un air encourageant

_ Oui…Mais on va redoubler…murmura Séraphine

_Tu veux faire pharmacienne, non ? Tu crois que tes clients en auront quelque chose à foutre que tu n'aies pas eu ton brevet du premier coup ? « Oh mon dieu, elle est idiote, allons à l'autre pharmacie ! »

Bien que nulle, la blague de son amie dérida Séraphine.

_Et puis, tu seras pas toute seule, ma cocotte ! Je serais là !

_ OH NON ! PAS TOI !

_Eh !

Elles riaient aux éclats. Séraphine était contente de pouvoir partager cette épreuve avec quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait, mais elle était tout de même angoissé par la réaction qu'auraient ses parent lorsqu'elle devrait leur annoncer qu'elle avait raté son brevet.

Voyant que Séraphine avait l'air songeuse, Audrey redevint sérieuse :

_ Je me demande juste pourquoi ils ont marqué « LS » dans nos cases « mention ».

Séraphine haussa les sourcils et trouva en effet les deus lettres notées à l'encre rouge dans la case.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai. On est les seules renvoyées ?

_Non, dit Audrey en fixant le dernier élève qui partait. D'autres ont échoué, mais y a pas marqué LS à côté de leurs noms.

Elle passa son doigt sur les lettres de son prénom.

_Et nous sommes aussi les seules à avoir nos noms surlignés en jaune.

Séraphine ne put que constater la véracité de ses propos.

_Que veut dire LS, selon toi ?, demanda-t-elle.

_Ben c'est pas compliqué ( elle adopta l'accent marocain de son père, qu'elle prenait toujours pour parodier des paroles dramatique ! ), Le…Surlignage !

_ Sérieusement.

_Le Surimi.

_Audrey !

_Je sais pas, moi, râla son amie. Lapidation Sociale, Loutre Suicidaires…

_Bon, on s'en fout, soupira Séraphine. J'y vais.

Elle s'avança vers la sortie mais Audrey la retint.

_Attends…

_Quoi ?, s'agaça Séraphine.

_Monsieur Salraces m'a dit qu'on doit attendre. Il a une réunion et ensuite il faut qu'il nous parle.

_Monsieur Salraces comme Juan Salraces du CPE ?

_Ben, oui c'est lui.

_Juste après qu'on ait foiré notre brevet ?

_Oui.

Séraphine déglutit avec peine.

_On va se faire tuer.

* * *

Les professeurs quittait le hall en discutant d'un air perplexe et en désignant les deux amies. Ce n'était pas pour rassurer Séraphine, qui griffait la peau mate de son avant bras avec nervosité.

_CALME TOI SERA !, lui souffla Audrey en retenant sa main. Tu vas te taper des cicatrices.

_Je m'en fous ! Je stresse !

Et elle se remit à se mutiler, complètement paniquée. Renonçant à la raisonner, sachant très bien qu'elle était inabordable dans ces moments là, Audrey passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains en jetant un coup d'œil au bureau. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle secoua son amie.

_ Ca y'est, ils sont partis ! On va voir monsieur Salraces.

Elles frappèrent timidement à la porte et furent invitées à entrer.

La pièce qu'occupait Salraces était tapissées de photos des classes que le collège avait accueillies depuis qu'il avait eu le poste de CPE. Les bottes à talons courts de Séraphine claquèrent contre le carrelage tandis que les deux amies avançaient, réticentes, vers leur destin.

Monsieur Salraces les fixa d'un air las tandis qu'elles s'asseyaient. Il semblait triste, non... Déçu d'elles. Séraphine se mordit la lèvres inférieur en priant pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

_Oooh, mais c'est Mehdi !

Le CPE et Séraphine sursautèrent au cri d'extase D'audrey. Elle désignait la photo juste derrière Salraces, qui représentait la promotion de sixième de 2008-2009.

_Ah…Euh…Oui, Mehdi, votre frère…, murmura Salraces.

Il avait vraiment une tête d'andouille à cette âge, lança sereinement Audrey.

_Oui. Vous voulez voir vos photos de classe ? Je ne crois pas que vous les ayez eues…

_Oh ouais

_ASSEZ !

Salinas et Audrey fixèrent Séraphine qui, debout les mains plaquées sur le bureau, haletait de rage.

_Tout l'année, j'ai noté plusieurs fois chacun des cours dans des pages jusqu'à les avoir retenus. Je bossais jusqu'à 23h, j'avais des migraines horribles et des CLOQUES, parfois sur les mains. Je suis sûr d'avoir réussi mon brevet des collèges. Dites-moi comment ça se fait que j'ai échoué, et pourquoi vous m'avez convoquée.

Le CPE, qui s'était levé pour prendre la photo de classe d'Audrey, se rassit. Il croisa ses doigts devant ses yeux, observa tour à tour les deux amies puis articula soigneusement :

_En raison de votre comportement durant l'épreuve d'Histoire/Géographie, Séraphine Kâto et Audrey Maddie, on m'a chargé de vous donner une dernière chance : le Lycée de Secours.

* * *

**Premier chapitre un peut cours. Pour l'instant, on voit pas trop que c'est une fiction Black butler. Apparition d'un perso du manga dans le prochain chapitre .**


	2. Mutation scolaire

**J'ai cru que je n'allait jamais finir ce chapitre**

**(Perso, je trouve qu'il était super long à écrire, à moins que ce soit à cause de ma flemmardise l'égendaire)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Mutation scolaire**

_Le Lycée de Secours ?, répéta Audrey. C'est comme une roue de secours, mais pour un lycée ?

_Avec vos assez bonnes capacités de déduction, vous auriez pu me répondre une conclusion un peu plus original, mademoiselle Maddie, mais je vous l'accorde : Le lycée de Secours correspond à votre description, soupira Salraces en s'affalant sur son fauteuil.

_Je ne comprend pas, murmura Séraphine. Une seconde chance ? Et c'est quoi, cette histoire de comportement ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal pendant l'épreuve !

_Une attention minimale est requise lorsqu'on passe un examen. Il ne faudrait pas se faire voler des informations lors d'une guerre, n'est-ce pas ?

_Euh…

_Eh bien là, c'est pareil , conclut le CPE.

_Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir !

Salraces s'étira, semblant chercher ses mots :

_Nous allons vous transférer dans un lycée où l'enseignement peut sérieusement vous aider à vous améliore, Miss Kâto. Pareil pour vous, Audrey.

_Mais ma mère à mis sur ma fiche de renseignement que je doit aller à Xilon, et c'est pareil pour Séra !, protesta la brune d'un air inquiet.

_Vos parent vont être informés demain à la première heure que vous avez été inscrites à un pensionnat tout frais payés et où se trouvent toute les affaires nécessaires

_Non !, dit immédiatement Séraphine. Je ne pars pas de cette ville !

_Moi non plus, c'est mort !

_Vos effectifs personnels vous seront livrés là-bas. Vous pouvez prendre vos animaux de compagnie, donc ( Audrey eut l'air intéressé ) . ainsi que vous portables, manga, baladeurs ( le regard de Séraphine s'illumina ). Ah, et les ordinateurs, dont on a effacé les mots de passe et codes parentaux dérangeant, bien sûr, acheva-t-il.

Elles échangèrent un regard :

_On part quand ? demanda Séraphine

_Demain, dés l'aube, répondit Salraces.

_Vers où ?

_Oh, un petit coin de province. Able, je crois. Pas loin de la Normandie.

Audrey était déjà prête à partir, mais Séra ne semblait pas encore convaincue.

_En…En Normandie ? Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus prés de chez nous ?

_Mouais, pourquoi on peut pas aller à Xilon ?, demanda Audrey

_Parce que Xilon, siffla Salraces, est un lycée adapté à ceux qui on réussi leurs brevet basiques. Mais nous vous avons fait passer les secondaires, et vous avez échoué.

_Pourquoi qu'on à pas passé des brevet basiques , On est pas des Jedis !

_Nous alternons entre année basique et année secondaire.

_C'est pour ça que Mehdi a eu son brevet ?, s'enquit Audrey.

_Votre frère aurait très bien pu r réussir le brevet secondaire.

Un silence gêné suivit cette phrase, puis Séraphine prit la parole :

_Et où est-ce qu'on dort, cette nuit ? Chez nous ?

Salinas rit.

_Non, sinon vous mettrez vos parents au courant, n'est-ce pas

_Ben oui, sourie Audrey.

_Aude ! dit Séra en lui donnant un cou de coude

Le CPE déclara :

_Donc vous dormirez dans le bus scolaire.

Séraphine ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Audrey la devança une fois de plus :

_O.K !

_Aude, ne décide pas pour nous deux ! Je ne suis pas d'accord, et je veux rentrer chez moi !

Salinas soupira

« Allons, Séraphine, vous savez bien que, si je vous ai dit de dormir dans le bus scolaire, vous le ferez.

Audrey acquiesça, mais Séraphine éclata en sanglot :

_Je ne veux pas quitter mes parents comme ça ! Il faut que je leur dis moi-même que j'ai raté mon brevet !

_On s'en chargera pour vous, Miss Kâto, rétorqua le CPE.

_Mais pleure pas, Séra, on va au lycée quand même !, la réconforta Audrey. Juste trois ans, et après on s'en va, hein monsieur ?

_En fait, non , dit Salraces. Une seule année sera nécessaire à votre rééducation

_REEDUCATION ?, Vous nous parlez comme à des mourant qui ne peuvent plus marcher seuls.

Salraces l'ignora et tapa quelques phrases sur l'ordinateur qui était sur son bureau. Audrey tendit un mouchoir à son amie, qui pleurait encore :

_Et on mange où ?

_Dans le bus, encore, Miss Maddie. Il y a des sandwiches et des chips.

_Ben voilà, Séra !, sourit Audrey . On va manger…DES CHIPS ! T'entends, Séra ? DES CHIPS ! C'est tout ce que ça te fait quand je te dit qu'on va manger des chips ?

Séraphine continua à pleure mais Salraces rit de bon cœur.

_Allez, ma grande, tout va bien ! C'est pas comme si monsieur Salinas nous envoyait nous faire tuer !

Le CPE secoua la tête :

_Vous vous êtes juste mal comportée, Miss Kâto, nous allons y remédier, mais nous ne vous en voulons pas.

_Il t'en veut pas !, répéta Audrey.

Séraphine se calma et fusilla l'homme du regard.

Pas de ça ici, mademoiselle, dit Salraces en soutenant le regard de l'élève.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aude et Séra étaient installées dans le bus du collège. En fait, elles n'avaient jamais vu ce car, et Séraphine soupçonnait qu'il servait plutôt à l'école primaire voisine.

_C'est cool ! On à un bus pour nous toutes seules ! ( Elle prit un accent masculin ) : Les Simpson vont aller à Paris.

_Audrey, calme toi, soupira Séraphine en s'installant au fons du bus.

_Mais arrête, c'est trop marrant ! On a même pas besoin de bagages ! C'est comme si on était dans le roman de Kerouac !

Séraphine, ne partageant pas l'extase de son amie, alluma son MP3 et regarda les lèvres de son amie s'agiter, comme si elle chantait elle-même la chanson d'Hatsune Miku qu'elle écoutait.

Elle s'en amusa quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'Audrey cesse de parler. Elle semblait tendre l'oreille, puis parla de nouveau à Séra :

_J'entends pas, dit cette dernière.

Audrey lui fit signe d'ôter ses écouteurs. Séraphine, agacée, obéit Pendant quelques secondes, aucun son ne se fit entendre. Puis un petit rire sinistre retentit.

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

_Je sais pas, gémit Audrey en rejoignant son amie dans le fond du bus.

Le rire se réduit à un souffle, puis elles le virent.

L'homme était assez grand. Il devait faire un peu moins de deux mètres, sans compter son haut de forme qui lui donnait l'air plus grand .

Audrey, qui avait l'habitude de regarder les yeux des gens pour les juger, resta bouche bée : la frange de l'homme les dissimulaient entièrement. Ses cheveux long gris lui arrivaient à la taille, et il portait comme vêtement une longue robe noir et grise. Ses mains étaient dissimulées dans de vaste manches, et lorsque les fille pouvaient voir ses chaussures, elles tombaient face à des bottes de cuir à talons courts, semblables à celles que portait Séraphine.

Si Audrey avait pu causer, elle aurait demandé à l'homme s'il était en cosplay. Lorsqu'il parlait, il avait un fort cockney :

_Bonjour mesdemoiselles…Hihihi…Je suis votre chauffeur, et je vous conduirais demain à notre cher lycée…Hihihi…

Séraphine, à la grande stupeur de son amie, parvint à répondre :

_Bonjour monsieur. Je suis ravie de vous connaître

Le sourire de l'homme se figea, et Audrey aurait juré qu'il était surpris. Mais son petit rire reprit :

_On est rarement heureux de me connaître à la fin de sa vie…

Séraphine poussa un cri : il avait révélé ses main, aux doigts fins et blanchâtre pourvus de longs ongles noirs.

_Dieu tout puissant !, marmonna t-elle

_Trop délire !

Audrey sera avec énergie la main griffue de l'homme :

_Et c'est quoi votre nom ? Vous bossez au lycée ou vous êtes juste chauffeur ? Vous aimez les frites ?

_Les frites ?, répéta l'homme en souriant. Je ne peux pas te le dire, miss, j'ignore ce que c'est.

_Tu sais pas c'est quoi les frites !?

_Audrey, ne le tutoie pas.

_Hihihihihi…

Il lâcha la main de l'enfant et s'éloigna :

_Pour votre information, les casse-croûte sont dans le coffre, nous démarrons dans trois heures et il y a des couvertures sous les siéges.

Il arriva au niveau du volant, se retourna et lança :

_Ah, et je m'appelle Undertaker.

Ainsi, ils restèrent dans le bus, Séraphine, pelotonnée, couchée dans la dernière rangée du bus sous un couverture, à écouter de la musique, Audrey dévorant un sandwich en lisant un bouquin qu'elle avait amené avec dans son sac et Undertaker, mangeant des biscuits en forme d'os et regardant l'heure à différentes intervalles.

_C'est moi ou il bouffe des biscuits pour chien ?, demanda Séraphine en observant le chauffeur avec attention.

_je m'en fous. J'adore ce mec, dit Audrey en souriant J'espère qu'il y a plein d'autre gens comme lui dans le lycée !

_T'es bizarre, toi.

_Mesdemoiselles, nous allons démarrer, ricana Undertaker de sa voix caressante. Il va falloir que j'aille un peu vite, nous sommes déjà en retard.

_Je m'en fous, j'aime bien quand ça va vite !

_Hmm…Moi, je peux supporter, marmonna Séraphine. Combien d'élèves y a-t-il dans ce lycée ?

_Euh…Trois…Quatre…Six…marmonna t-il en comptant sur ses doigts. Six !, sourit Undertaker.

_Six ?, répéta Audrey

_Six…cent ?

_Non, six élèves. On va devoir en chercher un autre au passage, et avec vous ça fera neuf.

_Mais…, s'inquiéta Séraphine, il y'en a d'autres qui vont arriver, hein ?

_Non,non, non, répondit Undertaker, son sourire s'élargissant. Vous serez neuf dans un grand lycée, petites chanceuses !

Cette affirmation crispa Séraphine. L'idée ne sembla pas déplaire à Audrey, qui se replongea dans son livre. Avant que Séra n'ait pu poser une autre question, le chauffeur démarra le bus.

Les deux amies furent littéralement scotchées à leur siéges : la vitesse devait dépasser les cents trente kilomètres heures !

_Un peu vite ?, grogna Séraphine. UN PEU VITE ?

Mais Undertaker ne sembla pas l'entendre. La vitesse faisait voler ses cheveux gris et il tournait de ses deux mains le volant avec un enthousiasme qui semblait croître au fur et à mesure que la rapidité augmentait :

_C'est pas un peu illégal ?!, hurla Séra

_Pas dans mon pays, sourit largement le chauffeur.

_On peut monter sur le toit ?

_Audrey !

_Peut-être au prochain arrêt.

_Cool !

Les décors défilaient extrêmement vite, et Audrey abandonna son livre pour coller son nez à la vitre. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle vit une étendue bleue :

_Hey, y a la mer

_N'importe quoi..., siffla Séraphine

Mais lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, elle vit en effet que son amie avait raison :

_Nous sommes en Bretagne !, leur lança Undretaker

_Déjà

_Trop cool !

Lorsque le bus s'arrêta dans un crissement, Audrey fonça vers l'avant :

_Je peux, je peux, je peux ?

_Vas-y.

Avec l'aide D'Undertaker, elle put grimper sur le bus par la fenêtre :

_Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ?, l'interrogea Séraphine

_Hihihi…Je l'ignore, c'est la première fois qu'on me le demande

_Vous n'êtes pas censé nous surveiller ?

_Mais t'inquiète pas… Ah, voilà notre petite nouvelle !

Une petite fille entra dans le bus elle devait avoir douze ans et avait des cheveux roux, courts et bouclés :

_UNDIE !

La gamine se jeta dans les bras du chauffeur et l'étreignit :

_Vous vous connaissez ,, s'étonna Séra

_Jamais rencontrée de ma vie, sourit Undertaker.

Séraphine, que presque plus rien n'étonnait, retourna à sa place. La petite la rejoint et s'assit auprès d'elle :

_Il est très connu dans notre pays, murmura-t-elle sur u ton de confidance.

_Vous vivez tous les deux en Angletter ?

Elle acquiesça :

_je m'appelle Lââm, dit la petite.

Il y a une célébrité dans notre pays qui s'appelle comme ça.

_Oh ? Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?

Audrey était redescendue et somnolait, la joue contre la vitre, dérangée par les secousses. Lââm c'était endormie contre l'épaule de Séraphin, qui regardait par la fenêtre, et Undertaker conduisait.

Le bus s'arrêta une fois de plus, réveillant Audrey et Lââm. Elles et Séraphine levèrent le nez et virent un gigantesque bâtiment en brique rouges :

_Bienvenue au lycée James Butler, déclara Undertaker.

* * *

**Nos héroïnes sont donc arrivées dans leur nouvelle établissement. Et par avance, oui, Lâân et jeune pour intégrer un lycée, mais considérez le lycée James Butler plus comme un centre correctionnel que comme un lycée normal.**


	3. le noble et trés chic lycée butler

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MINA !**

**Premièrement : OUI ! je sais ! ça fait longtemps, même TRÈS longtemps que je n'ai pas mis à jour cette fanfiction, pour deux simple et bonne raison :**

**1)...Bon, j'avoue, j'avais un peu la flemme XD.**

**2) Pendant les deux mois de vacances, je n'avais pas accès à internet ( j'étais en Auvergne, dans un bled paumé, putain, y avait pas de wifi là-bas T^T), et en plus, je me préparais psychologiquement à entrée en seconde, parce que je n'ai pas eu la mention LS , MOI !**

**Séraphine : Oh, ça va, hein.**

**Audrey : 'Toute façon on s'en fout : Il a l'air génial, ce lycée.**

**Malyam : Temps mieux, parce que vous allez en bavez.**

**Audrey : Comment ça ?**

**Séraphine ( qui jette un coup d'oeil dans le script ) : OH PUTAIN ! c'est quoi ce scénario ?!**

**Enjoy, everyone !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Le noble et très chic lycée Butler**

Alors que Séraphine observait avec réticence les portes du lycée, Audrey s'enquit auprès du conducteur :

- On se reverra ?

- Très bientôt.

Il démarra et le bus disparu dans le coin de la rue.

- Et maintenant ?, demanda Lââm

- Ben...

Le jour s'était levé. Le soleil brillait, s'absentant de temps en temps derrière des nuages rosés, ses rayons soulignant chaque partie du lycée. Un brise les gelait, malgré l'été, et Séraphine regretta amèrement les couvertures du car.

- Quelqu'un va peut-être venir nous chercher, suggéra timidement Lââm.

- Ouais, ben moi je rentre, grommela Séraphine. Il caille !

Elles avancèrent de quelques pas, mais une silhouette noire atterrit sous leur nez.

- UNE ARAIGNÉE GÉANTE !, hurla Audrey en reculant.

- T'es conne ou quoi ?

Un homme en smoking, qui avait sauté du toit du bâtiment, se tenait devant elles, même pas blessé, sans égratignure.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Je suis Sebastian Michaelis, le directeur du lycée James Butler.

Sa voix avait des tons mielleux et le même accent qu'Undertaker. Il avait les yeux d'un rouge flamboyant et une paire de lunettes à monture d'argent qui lui allait très bien.

- Euh... Salut ?, hésita Audrey.

Il lui assena un coup sur la tête en lui lançant un regard noir.

- On dit « Bonjour » et non « Salut » quand on s'adresse à ses aînés, mademoiselle Maddie. Et les marques d'hésitation sont très disgracieuses.

Séra et Lââm restèrent bouche bée, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter. Le directeur se reprit :

- Oh, excusez-moi, c'est l'habitude.

- Vous êtes habitué à frapper vos élèves ?

- En effet. Entrez, je vous prie, que je vous fasse visiter.

- Psychopathe...

- Je vous entends, miss Maddie !

Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans le lycée. L'endroit semblait plus vaste que le collège de Séra et Audrey, et avait à peu près le même plan : CPE à droite, infirmerie juste à côté, salle libre et intendance à leur gauche, et les portes d'en face donnaient sur la cour.

- Je vous présente notre Conseiller Principal d'Éducation, Mr William T Spears.

Un homme était face à elles, vêtu tout comme le directeur. Il portait lui aussi des lunettes, à monture noire, et ses cheveux étaient courts et châtains. Il avait à la main un étrange instrument, un bâton pourvu de pinces à chaque extrémité, dont l'utilité échappait à Audrey.

- Hm... Enchanté.

Il avait des accents traînants et il déplut tout de suite à Séraphine.

- Hm... Sebastian, si j'étais vous, je me méfierais. Grell vous cherche.

- Encore ?

- Qui ça ?, s'enquit Audrey, se détournant de la porte entrouverte de l'infirmerie.

- Grell Sutcliff votre... Professeur principal, marmonna Sebastian.

Séraphine remarqua que des frissons parcouraient le corps du directeur et qu'il fixait les alentours d'un air alerte. Il remonta nerveusement ses lunettes et reprit :

- Si vous le croisez, je vous saurais gré de le retenir avec un dossier quelconque. Je vais faire visiter le lycée à ces trois jeunes filles. On se reverra plus tard.

William acquiesça et se retira dans son bureau.

- Pourquoi vous voulez pas croiser monsieur Stuclift ?

- Sutcliff, mademoiselle, pas « Stuclift ».

- Pourquoi vous voulez pas le croiser ?

- Pour des raisons... diverses et variées...

- Du genre ?

L'arrivée au premier bâtiment pu le faire changer de sujet :

- Ici se trouvent la chambre commune, la bibliothèque et les salles de repos.

- Y A UNE BIBLIOTHEQUE ?

- Euh... Oui, miss Maddie, comme dans tous les établissements scolaires...

- Y a la télé ? Des ordis ? Un téléphone ?

- Aucun des trois, mais si vous demandez à Undertaker, vous pourrez recevoir tout ça de chez vous dès demain.

- Ouuuh...

- Les dortoirs des filles et des garçons sont communs, afin de ne pas occuper inutilement trop d'espace dans le manoi... lycée.

- Excusez-moi, est-ce que monsieur Undertaker a un travail ici, à part chauffeur ?, demanda Audrey, très intéressée.

- Bien sûr.

- En tant que prof ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais l'irruption de trois personnes qui se bousculaient pour les saluer l'interrompit. Deux garçons, un « tout pitit mignon » avec un chapeau de paille, de grands yeux verts et des cheveux blonds, l'autre avec des cheveux blonds cendrés, des yeux bleus, une clope au bec et une barbe naissante. Et une fille, avec de longs cheveux rouges réduits en deux grosses couettes de chaque côté de sa tête et de grandes lunettes lunettes rondes de myope.

- Voici trois de nos élèves, Finny, May Linn et Bard., présenta le directeur.

- Salut !

- Bonjour !

- Ravie de vous rencontrer !

Audrey sourit jusqu'aux oreilles : ces trois-là avaient l'air vraiment très sympathiques, et elle savait qu'elle allait s'entendre avec eux.

- Oh oh oh !

Un petit homme presque chauve, portant un costume et un monocle, les cheveux qui lui restaient grisonnants, entra dans le couloir.

-Et voilà monsieur Tanaka, notre infirmier. Vous avez déjà vu l'infirmerie, près du bureau du CPE. Monsieur Tanaka passe souvent par ici, il y a une machine à boissons non sucrées près de vos chambres. Mais ne craignez pas de mourir de faim, on mange très bien ici.

- Ouuh, sourit Audrey.

Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs. Séraphine eut ainsi le temps d'interroger monsieur Michalis tout son soûl :

- Et les autres profs ?

- Vous les rencontrerez lors des cours.

- On prend quoi en attendant que nos affaires arrivent ?

- Du matériel est mis à votre disposition dans la salle de repos. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut, et si nécessaire nos élèves pourront vous prêter quelques habits.

Séraphine n'avait pas d'autres questions, mais continua quand même à marcher au niveau du directeur. Il avait une odeur, mélange hétéroclite de vieux livres, de thé et de gâteau, qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Lââm et Audrey quant à elles restèrent derrière, papotant avec déjà une grande camaraderie.

-Et voici le deuxième bâtiment : le réfectoire.

La pièce était très grande, pas en self comme à Ayvres : Il n'y avait qu'une grande table, au centre de la pièce, et une sorte de bar qui était appuyé au côté le plus grand de la salle. Il n'y avait pas de dossards aux chaises qui longeaient la table. Ce n'étaient d'ailleurs pas plus des chaises que de longs bancs en bois, sans pieds, appuyés contre le lino.

- Nous mangerons ensembles à chaque repas, précisa le directeur. Et j'exige un minimum de tenue à table.

Audrey ouvrit la bouche pour faire une remarque, mais la règle en fer que le direlo avait en main lui fit changer d'avis.

- Tout le personnel ? Monsieur Undertaker et monsieur Spears aussi ?

- Tout le monde.

Derrière le bar, il y avait une petite table sur laquelle était posée une jarre remplie de biscuits en forme d'os. Ainsi qu'un long chapeau noir et cabossé, qui rappelait étrangement quelque chose aux trois amies.

- NON MAIS C'EST ABUSÉ LÀ !, hurla Séraphine tandis qu'Undertaker apparaissait près d'eux, remettant son haut-de-forme sur ses cheveux argentés.

- Undertaker !

Un sentiment de joie parcouru Audrey, sans qu'elle ne puisse expliquer pourquoi. Comme si elle revoyait un proche après qu'il eut fait un long voyage. Mais le chauffeur n'était ni proche, ni parti depuis longtemps.

- Undertaker est notre cuisinier en chef, sourit aimablement Sebastian en adressant un signe de tête à l'homme.

Audrey et Lââm parlèrent avec animation avec le cuisinier tandis que Séra, de nouveau inspirée, posait d'autres questions au directeur. Alors qu'ils bavardaient gaiement, la pièce fut plongée dans le noir.

- J'ai peur de l'obscurité !, gémit Lââm en se blottissant contre Séraphine.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, lança la voix mal assurée d'Audrey, à sa droite.

- Je crois savoir qui est le responsable de ce petit accident, lança la voix suave et absolument pas paniquée d'Undertaker.

- Je pense savoir aussi..., marmonna nerveusement la voix éloignée du directeur. Et j'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas l... AH, CASSE-TOI !

Un bruit de lutte résonna. Audrey, effrayée, recula, et trébucha. Undertaker riait aux éclats, rendant sans le vouloir l'ambiance plus horrible encore. Lââm hurla.

La lumière s'alluma. Séraphine, éblouie pas la brusque illumination, frotta ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus aveuglée, elle put voir Audrey vautrée sous une table, qui se massait l'arrière du crâne. Derrière le bar, Undertaker s'appuyait contre le mur, mort de rire. Quant à Lââm, elle s'agrippait toujours au pied de Séraphine, en hurlant.

Cette dernière tourna la tête pour voir son directeur.

Il était debout, face à elle, se débattant contre un homme en rouge qui était derrière lui. Celui-ci avait ligoté de ses bras ceux de Sebastian et, de ses mains qui étaient libres, avaient plongé ses mains gantées dans la chemise du directeur. Il l'observait d'un air amoureux quasiment pervers.

- Je t'ai cherché partout, mon petit Sebastian !, susurra-t-il à l'oreille du directeur qui avait la chair de poule.

- Laissez-moi deviner... Lui, c'est monsieur Stucliff ?, demanda Audrey, l'air amusé.

- Surtcliff, je vous prie !, grommela le directeur en tentant vainement de repousser le nouveau venu.

- Mais nooon, appelez-moi Grell !

Après quelques secondes de lutte, Mr Michaelis parvint à se libérer de l'étreinte du professeur.

- Ooooh, mon petit Sebastian, tu as le torse si musclé !

Les filles virent les joues du « petit Sebastian » rougir légèrement.

- Grell, on peut savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Le professeur se colla de nouveau contre lui.

- Je t'aiime !

- J'crois que le truc c'est qu'il est homosexuel, articula très lentement Audrey à Séraphine.

- ET TOI, TU N'AURAIS PAS PU M'AIDER ?, hurla Sebastian à Undertaker, qui n'en rit que davantage.

Audrey se mit à rigoler à son tour, ainsi que Lââm et, allez savoir pourquoi, Grell. Séraphine pouffa discrètement de rire. Seul Sebastian gardait son air passablement agacé.

Il remonta sur son nez ses lunettes et expliqua :

- Je pense que vous êtes un peu fatiguées -Grell, pousse-toi-. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller -Grell !- dans vos dortoirs afin de vous reposer et de faire connaissance avec les autres élè... GRELL CA SUFFIT !

Grell avait une fois de plus tenté de rentrer ses mains gantées sous la chemise déboutonnée du directeur.

- Undertaker, ayez l'extrême amabilité de raccompagner Mr Sutcliff chez le CPE.

- Hihihiii... Pas de problème, monsieur le directeur...

- Chez Will ?, protesta Grell. Mais il va me tuer !

- S'il y arrive, il aura une promotion, croyez moi, marmonna Mr Michaelis en les poussant dehors.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, il remonta une fois de plus ses lunettes en soupirant.

- Ceci étant fait, je vous laisse à vos occupations. Je vous demanderais juste de ne pas quitter le lycée. Le troisième bâtiment, en face du premier, est celui où se déroulent les cours, vous y entrerez cette après midi. Et il est strictement interdit d'aller dans celui qui est derrière les serres. Ce sont mes appartements privés, je n'y suis que le dimanche, mais sachez que je saurais immédiatement si l'une d'entre vous y rentre. Si je vous y surprends, vous serez virées

Les filles eurent l'air effrayé par la tête de psychopathe que Sebastian avait abordé pour leur dire cette dernière phrase. Satisfait, celui-ci sortit de la pièce.

Lââm se tourna vers ses nouvelles amies d'un air joyeux :

- Bon, on y va quand ?

- Où ça ?, s'étonna Séraphine.

- Chez le directeur !

* * *

**Eh voilàààààà, mes pitits canard bleu ! au passage, je raconte un peu ma life : le week-end dernier, je suis allé à PARIS MANGA pour la PREMIÈRE FOIS DE MA VIE ! et j'ai acheté une tasse Black Butler ! maintenant quand j'écris, je me fait un thé dans ma nouvelle jolie tasse pour me mettre dans l'ambiance X3 !**

**J'ai fini le chapitre 4 et je compte le publié bientôt ! A+, les gens !**


End file.
